Jasdevi's Magic Trick
by brin21
Summary: you, jasdero and devitto enter a talent show
1. Spring Talent Show

Jasdevi's Magic Trick

You, Jasdero and Devitto are walking down the hallway. You see everyone is crowded around a poster on the wall. You move closer to see what everyone is gawking at.

SPRING TALENT SHOW!

Show the School what you've got!

Sign-ups are at the office

Just as you finished reading the sentence, Devitto grabbed your arm and pulled you out of the crowd. "What the hell were you doing?" As you point backwards you calmly say "There is gonna be a spring talent show!.... I was thinking of singing! *gasp* Or maybe even a magic trick!" Devitto and Jasdero give you the .... the hell? kind of look while you jump up and down, squealing. "Eeeeeee!!!!!" You grab their arms and drag them to the office.

You wait there for a good half an hour while the secretary stares at her computer screen before she even notices you jumping up and down. The secretary gives you the most 'I Hate anyone under 25' look. "Can I Help you?" Your grin spreads across your face even wider as you say "Yes, actually you can! I would like to sign up for the talent show!" The secretary looked like she had better things to do when she heaved a big sigh and asked " What's you name and talent?"

" Y/N, Jasdero and Devitto doing a magic trick!" you smiled before you grabbed the twins' arms and ran out of the office. Jasdero and Devitto realised what you've done in a split second and yelled in your ears. "WHY DID YOU MAKE A PART OF YOUR FRICKKEN TALENT!!?!?!?" They each threw a punch at you... but you ducked at the last possible moment and they punched each other in the face sending them flying at least five feet. Both of them were holding their faces as you pulled them together and dragged them down the hall. " You two idiots are going to help me with my magic trick!"

If you want know what the magic trick is ...... then you'll have to review!!

i want 3 reviews before i give you the 2nd chapter.


	2. The Plan

"You guys are going to help me with my magic trick!"

The twins looked at you like you were going insane! " We never said that we would help with your stupid magic trick!" The twins yelled angrily in unison. The three of you were walking to your house to 'study' coughplaygrandtheftautocough..... "Well, have you guys done magic before?" you asked very politely. Devitto smiled and out of no where he had a small golden gun in his hand. When you look at Jasdero, he had one too. You screamed "WHO THE HELL CARRIES A GUN AROUND! This is the 21st Century, if someone sees you with that then you get sent to juvie!!" They laugh at your panic attack, while you are running in circles around them flailing your arms wildly.

You finally calm down as you open the door and yell "I'm home and the twins are over!" Devitto simply yelled "'Sup!" while Jasdero smiled and followed you into your room. Then Jasdero jumped on your bed and hugged your Road Kamelot plushie tightly. Devitto simply sat at your desk and figited with a pencil until you came in with a tray of snacks. They scarfed down the stawberry pocky on the tray and gave you a bored look. "So any ideas for 'OUR' talent?" Devitto asked. " Well.... I was thinking maybe we could do the cut the person in half trick!" " Seen it!" Jasdero chirped.... You give the blonde the GLARE OF DOOOM!!! "Well do YOU guys have any ideas?" The twins look at each other and smile.

" How about WE do the magic trick and YOU be the assistant!" Jasdero and Devitto said while making their grin relatively close to Tykki Mik's.

_Some where else......_

_*Shiver*_

_Lenalee: What's wrong Lavi?_

_Lavi: Some one is really close to killing bunnies out there!!_

_Lenalee: How do you know?_

_Lavi : Trust me I Just do!_

_Back to your room...._

You give in to the twins. "Ok fine you guys can do the magic if I can pick the name!" Devitto gave you a grin and said "You can pick the name if I pick _Your _ outfit for the talent show!" With out thinking you say " YES,YES YES YEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!" ...... Could this be a bad idea?

­­________________________________

At the talent show the band nerds were lined up to each play their individual piece.... This was going to be a LOOOOOONG talent show.. _The Noah _(the name of your group you so cleverly named) was very very last. They would be asleep for the whole show! Little did you know that the whole audience would be wide awake for your preformance!......

-----------------

Again if you want the next chapter i need 3 reviews!! ^_^


	3. The Show

Devitto handed you your costume 2 acts before 'The Noah' were supposed to go on.... giving you no time to try it on and complain if you didn't like it. The Twins were dressed up in their usual outfits while you.... looked exactly like them!! your pants were exactly like Devitto's only short on the opposite side and had a dark blue tank top underneath the black jacket with fluff on it.

The principal spoke loudly into the microphone "NOW WE WELCOME OUR FINAL ACT FOR TODAY......THE NOAH!...the whole school was waking up from their naps when the twins said quietly "Just follow our lead!"

Devitto smiled and spoke loudly but clearly across the gym. " My fellow peers! Today we are going to amuse and amaze. There will be bright lights so anyone that may-" Jasdero cut him off mid sentence. "LET THE MAGIC BEGIN!"

There was a silence in the audience as everyone had their eyes glued on you three on stage. "First, we shall make our assistant Y/N float up and touch the roof!" You give the boys a trusting look you know they don't deserve. The twins spun around one time and had a golden pistol in each hand.

"PURPLE BOMB!" the two yelled. Everyone in the audience screamed the lungs out as the twins shot out towards the audience and landed in front of some teachers. When the smoke cleared EVERYONE but you Devitto and Jasdero were wearing purple masks. Before anyone could freak out jasdero spoke loudly "Do not worry, this is a special 'make up' that will come off when we want it to." "Now," Devitto started " Y/N will float and touch the roof!" You weren't even moving and you could hear ooh's and aah's and a scream in terror from the audience. Everyone in the audience was looking towards the roof while you were still on the stage. When their heads all returned to you, there was a loud burst of applause.

" Now," said Jasdero " Y/N will walk over the audience. No strings no wires." Again you stare in amazement while the audience is watching a certain spot at a time... like they were actually watching you. When that trick was over, the twins handed you the guns.

Jasdero and Devitto snapped at the same time and all of the purple masks dissapeared. At the exact same time they yelled " We will now make you wonder like never before!"

The twins grabbed a giant sheet from the back of the stage and held it over their faces. The audience couldn't see them but they could see the audience either... The twins walked to the front of the stage... about 2 more steps and they would of fallen off.

Together they yelled "1,2,3 GO!!!" When they dropped the sheet, they had grey skin with crosses on their forehead. Everyone was amazed!

At the same time they yelled " Now, Y/N turn us into what we really are!" A strange melody came out of no where then the twins started singing....

_Yurikago ga hitotsu atta_

_Yurikagori hitotsu ga atta_

_Hitotsu wa futatsu ni natta_

_Yurikago wa hitotsu kiri ni magirete_

_Hoshi hitotsu hakaba de yurete kiete kuyo_

Before they ended the song, something mezmorized you to aim the two guns at the twins. Just as the song ended, someone in the audience saw you aiming the guns at the boys. But just as the voice yelled "No!" You had already shot the gun and the boys were on the ground lifeless... There was a silence, then the lights started flickering and their shadows formed into a big swirl in the air. A bolt of lightning shot onto the stage next to you. And there were the twins, no not the twins, it was one person next to you. The person grabs your hand then takes the most graceful bow. You think that the two boys turned into a girl.... but then... it speaks! "Thank you! You were a cool audience!" It sounded like the twins were talking at the same time.

After the talent show the twins came over to your house in their usual state, not the 'thing' they were at the talent show.

" So what was all that about?" You asked. "Well," Devitto smiled " That's for us to know..... and you to hopefully never find out!" He said as he plopped onto your bed. You smirk and say "Asshole!" as you push him off the bed. Devitto smiled. Then you smile your evilest smile.

"Devitto," you slyling ask. "Wut?" he said but never kept his eyes off of your glare. " Are you gay?" Devitto gives you a pissed look and yells " Hell no!" Now for the fun part! "Do your parents know your gay?" His pissed off look worsens and yells "No!" You and Jasdero start laughing so hard you can't breathe.

Devitto punches you in the face and starts yelling how unfair that was. "I guess i deserve that... " You look at Jasdero's gun on your side table. You pick it up thinking _i wonder how that magic trick was... i shot them in the head so if i..._ you point the gun at your head. The twins tackle you so fast you didn't see it coming.

After an hour of explaining why the magic trick would work for you because you didn't know how to do it.... the three of you take turns playing Grande theft auto.......

_Back at the gym....._

_The principal looks at the stage and sees a scorch mark where the lightning hit.... that's when he realised, that wasn't magic..... that was real!_

The End!


End file.
